White Lilies
by animewiccan725
Summary: After Alice gives birth to their son, she reminisces about how she met Kain Fuery. KainXOC - story request from RisemboolRanger.


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and Alice Tatum and her sons are owned by RisemboolRanger (check out her stories, they're awesome. ^^)**

**Hey everyone! Yeah I'm not dead, I just haven't had much time to write anything/had the inclination to write anything. XD I wrote this up probably about a month ago as a request from RisemboolRanger on her deviantArt account and I'm just finally getting around to putting it up on here...*sigh*...Anyway though I hope that you all enjoy it! (I'm also still taking story requests if there's anything you would like! ^^)**

Alice stared down at the little bundle of joy she'd just spent nearly 14 hours delivering. She and Kain had already decided on Stefan Cloud if it was a boy, which it was. Kain walked in moments later pulling along a young blond haired boy. He carried a large bouquet of pure white lilies causing her to flash back to when she first met Kain.

That day it had been raining...

~X~

_She stood under the awning in front of the building in Central, tears __streaming down her face._

_She slid down the wall of the building letting her tears mix with the rain __that was slowly soaking her. What was she going to do? She'd broken things __off with Ed just three weeks earlier, right after they'd gotten home from the __siege. They'd talked while trapped there and she'd discovered he still had __feelings for Winry._

_She did what she thought would make him the happiest. That's just who she __was._

_If only she knew then how much her actions would backfire on her._

"_Excuse me miss? Ma'am? Are you okay?" She realized the rain had stopped and __when she looked up noticed that the rain hadn't stopped, there was an __umbrella covering her._

_Beneath the umbrella stood a young black haired man wearing glasses. He __smiled at her gently, giving her a concerned gaze._

_"Yes." Alice wiped at her face, trying to get it dry. "I'm fine, thank you."_

_"Are you sure? Is there someone you maybe want to call?" She shook her head. _

_"I just noticed that you sounded like you were crying and wanted to make sure __that everything was fine."_

_She put on the best smile she could. "Thank you really. I'll be ok." She __stood and looked around to try and find the best place where she could hide __out until the rain stopped. She was just about to take a step out from under __the umbrella when he stopped her._

_"Hey, my name is Kain. Would you maybe wanna go get something to eat? Just __until the rain stops anyway." He blushed faintly when he realized how forward __he was acting._

_Alice recognized the kind gesture. "Sure." She didn't really wanna be near __anyone right now, especially cause she didn't want to answer any questions, __but he'd been kind to a stranger and he seemed like a sweet guy. She'd give __him the benefit of the doubt._

_"My name is Alice." She told him as they started to walk away._

~X~

"Honey?" Kain waved his hand in front of Alice's face. "You're spacing out? Are you sure you're up for a visit from both boys?"

She smiled at the love of her life. "Of course I'm fine. I was just thinking about the day we met..."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded as the memories took her away again.

~X~

_They'd chosen this little cafe just a block away and were now making the __obligatory small talk._

_"So Alice, what is it that you do?" Kain asked as he looked over the menu._

_"I'm a state alchemist."_

_He looked at her excitedly. "Are you by any chance the Kinetic Alchemist?"_

_She blushed at being recognized. "Y-yes I am. How did you know?"_

_"I work in communications for the military, specifically under Colonel __Mustang. He was just talking about your recent mission with Fullmetal a few __days ago."_

_A pained expression flitted across her eyes at the mention of Ed. She hoped __that Kain hadn't seen it. "Did he now? The famous Mustang is talking about __me? I'm flattered."_

_"Don't worry. You're a pretty woman, so I'm sure he'd have been talking about __you at some point." Kain said laughing. A moment later he blushed as he __realized the compliment he'd inadvertently given her._

_She smiled and laughed at his words. They placed their order and continued to __talk, the atmosphere a little more at ease between the two of them now that __they knew they had acquaintances in common._

~X~

"So what about the day we met were you thinking about?" Kain asked curiously.

"The lilies..." she told him sounding a little far off.

"Really?" he laughed. "You know I didn't even think about that when I got them. It was actually James that picked them out."

"He may not be yours biologically, but he's still your boy." The two of them laughed and looked at both their sons.

~X~

_They'd eaten their meal and then ordered dessert. The rain had stopped a __while ago but neither one had wanted to be rid of the others' company._

_"Um...If you don't mind my asking, why were you crying earlier?" Kain asked __tentatively._

_Alice took a hesitant breath. She knew he was going to ask at some point. She __might as well tell him. She used the words to affirm the truth to herself._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Kain looked at her in surprise. "Really?" She nodded. "How far along?"_

_"Almost four weeks."_

_Some quick calculations in his head gave Kain a few possibilities as to the __father. "Is it Fullmetal?" Kain didn't actually know Ed, so he couldn't __really remember his name. Not to mention he was better at remembering __codenames anyway._

_Alice nodded her head slowly as tears started to reform in her eyes. "I just __don't know what I'm going to do."_

_Kain stayed silent for a long time as she sobbed quietly._

_"Stay here a moment." he told her and stood from the table. She hadn't even __heard him past the thoughts that were racing through her head._

_Kain walked over to a young girl carrying a basket and was back at their __table a few minutes later._

_"Alice." She didn't hear him. He placed a hand on her shoulder startling her __out of her reverie. She looked up at him and found a small bunch of flowers __in her face. "Alice, don't worry. I'm here for you."_

_She grabbed the flowers from him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."_

_The flowers were set on the table so that Kain could hold her back, providing __the strength that she desperately needed at that moment. Sitting on the table __was a small bunch of pure white lilies..._


End file.
